Weak in the Knees
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Inspired by the NXT kissing competition segment. Michelle is not Kaval's biggest fan. LayCool.


**A/N:** Inspired by the NXT segment where LayCool presided over a kissing contest. I couldn't resist ficcing some meaning into it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing. Woe.

*****'*****

**WEAK IN THE KNEES**

This had to be one of the most ridiculous things they'd been asked to do, Michelle thought as she and Layla explained the rules of the kissing contest for the rookies. Even for a time filler event this was silly. Undoubtedly it was confusing for the men in the ring; she and Layla were kind of frenetic and talked all over one another as part of their personas.

Once they'd explained the rules she called the first wrestler up to attempt to wow her with a kiss. She knew he wouldn't actually kiss her, and she thanked her lucky stars for that, but she wished he'd quit the dithering he was required to do to fill time. Hearing Layla rooting him on in the background didn't really help matters. Just as he leaned forward to complete his mission Michelle pressed a finger to his lips and announced a change in judge.

Sometimes she really liked being a heel and toying with people like this, it was fun to be the source of all this drama and confusion.

She and Layla maneuvered close together and performed a little routine while announcing the new kissing contest judge Marguerita. Michelle thought it was a little unfair to drag this woman out into the ring and open her up to all the meanness and casual cruelty of the horrified faces of the male wrestlers and comments from her and Layla. She wondered what the woman really thought about being the ugly girl in this scenario.

She and Layla goaded, cajoled, and shamed the men into kissing Marguerita while making silly comments, cooing noises, and cheering. Layla, Michelle could tell, was having a blast rooting all of them on and teasing everyone.

But things changed when it was Kaval's turn. Things changed because Layla, as planned, planted a long involved kiss on their protégé's lips, drawing cheering from the crowd and slightly outraged reactions from the other wrestlers and the announcers.

Michelle felt something different. She went cold all over seeing Layla kiss someone else. Her heart gave a painful squeeze as the kiss seemed to continue forever. Her world narrowed to the point where Layla's lips met Kaval's and she flared white hot with a burning need for vengeance. She managed to keep all of that emotion out of her face and voice as she continued to make commentary, but she saw Kaval shoot her a slightly terrified look for a fraction of a second before he wobbled around pretending to be dizzy while Layla petitioned for that to count as his competition kiss.

Kaval was undoubtedly the luckiest of the men out there, he'd gotten to kiss Layla. Even if he'd had to chase that kiss with one from Marguerita he still had the pleasure of a kiss from Layla beforehand. He knew he was lucky, particularly to be alive after having kissed Michelle's partner.

The rest of the competition proceeded as normal as she and Layla played the tremendous joke on all of the male wrestlers, finishing up by awarding them halitosis, gingivitis, athlete's foot, and the all important cooties.

They bounced backstage looking every bit the mischievous heels.

As soon as they were out of sight and sound of the cameras they settled into a more normal gait and proceeded down the hall.

"So," Michelle said, eyeing her smaller companion, "You kissed Kaval." She couldn't keep the slight tinge of jealousy from her voice.

Layla noticed and laid her hand on Michelle's arm, "He's our boy, Chelle. The least I could do for him was give him something pleasant to focus on so he wouldn't even feel what came next. I wouldn't be a very good manager if I weren't watching out for his well-being."

Michelle pouted, still not happy at all that Layla had kissed Kaval. "I don't like you kissing other people."

Layla stopped them walking any further. She turned to face her blonde lover and reached up to put her arms around Michelle's neck. She looked directly into Michelle's eyes and said with her voice ringing with sincerity, "Babes, you know I'm all yours."

"I don't know," Michelle said pretending to still be petulant but really warming up to Layla's sweet smile and letting some of her jealousy go, "You planted quite a whopper on him. He was faint."

Layla grinned playfully, "Trust me, love, he barely got an inkling of what I can really do."

"I think I may need you to prove it to me," Michelle smirked down at the woman in her arms as she smiled hugely back up at her.

"Glad to," Layla replied. She pulled Michelle down to meet her upturned lips.

The kiss started slow and fairly chaste, a mere press of lips, but it didn't stay that way. Layla knew her lover well, and knew exactly what would drive any thoughts of jealousy right out of her head. She opened her lips a little and coaxed Michelle's to do the same, and then with barely a warning she was plundering Michelle's mouth in a way that made Michelle grip Layla tightly to her as she fell back against a supportive wall. The kiss seemed to go on and on until they needed to break for air. When they separated Layla nipped at Michelle's bottom lip playfully, dragging a soft moan from now puffy lips.

Michelle's eyes fluttered open. She focused on Layla and said breathily, "Yeah, the announcer had it right. You were definitely the best kisser out there."

Layla grinned and pecked Michelle's lips again, "Was there ever any doubt? You're a close second though."

Michelle didn't even bother to pretend to be offended. "I have to admit," Michelle said softly, speaking close into Layla's ear, "You and Kaval would make adorable babies."

"They'd be so short!" Layla laughed.

Michelle smiled down at her lover, "That would only add to their charm, like it does for you."

Layla laughed, "Sweet talker. Even so, it's too bad for him that the only babies I want are ones I have with you."

"You'd want to have babies with me, Lay?" Michelle asked with wonder.

"I want to have everything with you, Chelle," Layla replied sweetly and honestly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Michelle husked, nearly overcome with the rush of warmth and affection that flooded through her at the thought of having everything with the amazing woman in her arms, "So much."

Their next kiss wasn't about the competition or insecurities. It was about their love, an affirmation of how deeply they cared for one another and how entwined their futures would be.

It left them both weak in the knees and a little faint.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** You've read, please review.


End file.
